


Make the Monsters Go Away? (Always)

by ScarletPotter



Series: Clint Barton is a great father [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Awesome Clint Barton, Clint Barton Feels, Clint Barton is a father, a really good one, he takes care of his little kiddo, he's the best father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 01:39:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18790411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletPotter/pseuds/ScarletPotter
Summary: Clint Barton's kid has a nightmare, it's Hawkeye to the rescue.





	Make the Monsters Go Away? (Always)

Clint Barton rolled in his sleep, something was keeping him awake. The single father gave up and slowly sat up with a yawn as he rubbed his eyes. He couldn’t sleep, and he wasn’t an insomniac. 

He then recalled that legend, the one that said that usually when you can’t sleep, it’s because someone is thinking of you. 

He almost scoffed out loud. Everything was fine. He heard the dripping of rain as it bounced off the exterior walls of his apartment. He checked the time, 1:45. There was a gentle knock on his door, one that he almost didn’t hear. Clint got up and opened the door to find his little three-year-old snot-faced and crying. 

In one hand was an iron grip on her favorite pink blanket (the one that she would never leave anywhere, quite literally, that thing would go everywhere, whether it was to SHIELD HQ, or to the doctor) and the other had her fingers in her mouth. Her hair was disheveled, frizzy and messy while her face was snot-covered and crying. Clint crouched down to her eye level, and she ran into his chest sobbing, “Daddy.”

Clint wrapped his arms around his daughter tightly, sightly rocking her, “Kir, what’s wrong baby?” Kira replied through sobs, “Bad dream.” Clint nodded sympathetically as he lifted his girl off her feet, “It’s alright, let’s get under the covers yeah?” Kira nodded, using the hand that was in her mouth to grab Clint’s purple t-shirt. Clint settled under the covers, leaning his back against the headboard, pulling Kira close to him. He looked down at her as he gently stroked the side of her forehead, “You wanna talk about it?” 

Kira leaned her head against Clint’s chest, burying it. Something she only did when she was terrified. She spoke, “Bad dream. Monsters came, monsters came and they took Daddy away. Daddy never came back.” The three-year-old broke into more sobs, “Daddy no go!” Clint nodded, holding one protective arm around Kira’s tiny form, and the other still stroking her, “It’s alright, it was just a nightmare, that’s all. See, I’m right here, silly.” 

Kira leaned closer to Clint, if that was possible, “Scary monsters came. They try to take me too. And Daddy got hurt. Scary.” 

Clint stroked her hair, “Scary huh?” Kira nodded. Clint put on a serious face, despite the growing grin, “Well, then it’s Hawkeye to the rescue yeah?” Kira nodded. Clint lowered his hands and began to furiously tickle the girl, making her erupt into fits of laughter. 

As she laughed, “Daddy, pl, please, stop!” As Clint tickled her more her laughter turned shrill. Clint shook his head, laughing as well, “Nope.” 

He tickled her more, moving his hands to her neck, her most vulnerable tickle spot. Kira ducked her chin down low, but she couldn’t avoid the toxic tickles. 

She laughed as she panted, “Daddy please!”

Clint nodded, “Alrighty. Fine.” He mocked a pout. He held his arms out as Kira climbed on top of him, resting her head on his heart.” Clint spoke gently, “See? We’re alright. If any monsters come, I’ll protect us alright? I’ll give ‘em the good ol’ arrow in the head yeah? No one is going to hurt us alrighty?”

Kira nodded, “Alright Daddy.” Clint exhaled, “Now, let’s get some sleep so that tomorrow we can visit Auntie Nat.”

Kira instantly smiled at the mention of her aunt. She sleepily yawned, and Clint pulled the covers up, all the way to her chin as they laid down, with Clint snuggling with his girl close to his chest. 

He also had his bow and arrow under the bed, just in case any monsters did try anything.


End file.
